ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel Christmas Celebration (2023)
This is the Disney Channel Christmas Celebration TV special which will air in 2023. Hosts * Ramon Evangelista, Olivia Holt, and Lucas Enrile at the Magic Kingdom * Ellen DeGeneres, Austin North, and Piper Curda at Disney Channel Studios * Huck Milner and Josh Gad at Epcot * Whoopi Goldberg and Aubrey Joseph and at Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade Units Disney Channel Celebration Parade (Magic Kingdom) The parade includes units from the return of Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade and the Disney Channel Celebration Parade (Remember the Magic Parade). * Mickey and Minnie's Christmas Tree Unit - Mickey, Minnie, and Pluto ride on this float with a Christmas tree on it opening the parade. Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Peter Pan, Wendy, Clara Cluck, Merida, Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde dance in front of it to "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year". * ''Move It! Shake It! Dance the DuckTales! ''- One of the units holds Scrooge, Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Webby. Stitch, Pooh, Eeyore, and Tigger dance to "Deck the Halls" and "Jingle Bells" in front of it. * Toy Soldiers Marching Band * Santa Goofy * Disney Channel Ready for Action!: This float carries Phineas and Ferb, Agent P, and Moana and Tori Kelly. * Princess Ball * The Little Mermaid * Aladdin ''(2019 version) * ''The Lion King (2019 version) * Tangled * Fiesta Festiva! * Frozen Family Festival Unit * Big Hero 6 to the Rescue * Clarabelle's Bakery - Clarabelle, Daisy, and Clarice bake cookies on the float and the gingerbread men dance around it. * Toy Story Unit * Disney TV Beach - This beach-themed float used in the American-themed parades and Mickey Mania includes Darkwing Duck, Olaf, Chip and Dale the Rescue Rangers, Max Goof, Baloo, Rebecca, Kit, and Louie from TaleSpin, and Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph, Kim Possible (Sadie Stanley) and Ron Stoppable (Sean Giambrone). In front of it are the dancers dancing to "Here Comes Santa Claus". * Winter Wonderland ft. The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf * Mrs. Claus's Gingerbread House * Santa Claus on his sleigh * Celebration Finale Unit - ft. the casts from Bunk'd, Raven's Home, Sydney to the Max, Coop and Cami Ask the World, Just Roll With It!, and 101 Dalmatian Street, Brenda Song, Phil Lewis as Mr. Moseby, and Roger Rabbit; with the Jonas Brothers, Shakira, the Descendants, K-La, Gab Pangilinan, Nick Varicchio, Casey Uy, Ryan Gallagher, S Club 3, the Steps, Jessie J, Boys II Men, and Lea Salonga. "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" from the WDW 1996 Christmas Parade plays out. Disney's Countdown to Fun Parade (Disney Channel Studios) * Kingdom Hearts: The first float features Sora and his friends, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Namine welcoming the guests. * Monsters Inc. (from Countdown to Fun!) * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Mack * Finding Dory * Tarzan * Up * Country Play-Along - This float features the Country Bears, the Br'er Trio, and Clara Cluck. * The Incredibles * Mighty Ducks '''- The float is based on the Aerowing with the Mask of Drake DuCaine. It is driven by Wildwing Flashblade alongside Nosedive, Launchpad McQuack, Mallory McMallard. Tanya Vanderflock and Canard Thunderbeak drive their Duckcyles in front of it, and Duke L'Orange and Check "Grin" Hardwing, and rollerskaters dressed as futuristic hockey players with their Mighty Duck masks move along. * '''Wreck-It Ralph - This unit has a gigantic figure of Ralph and Vanellope which is more or less the same size as the balloons that were used in Disneyland's Party Gras Parade and the characters themselves. Songs and performers * "We Need a Little Christmas"/"It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year"/"Here Comes Santa Claus" (ft. the attending singers and performers) * "DuckTales Theme" (Dance to Your DuckTales Parade version) (during the parade) * "Remember the Magic" (parade version) - Tori Kelly * "The Girl of My Dreams" - The Jonas Brothers * "Try Everything" (from Zootopia) - Shakira * "Jolly to the Core" - The Descendants * "Let It Snow" - Jessie J * "Ready to Play" - K-La Rivera and Gab Pangilinan ft. Nick Varicchio * "Perfect Christmas"/"Bring it All Back"/"Sleigh Ride"/"You" - S Club 3 * "Heartbeat"/"Stomp" - Steps * "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - TBA and Aica Millora (as Young Nala) (during the parade) * "Call Me, Beep Me" - Sadie Stanley ft. Sean Giambrone (during the parade) * "Winter Wonderland" - The Blenders * "Let It Snow" - Boys II Men * "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" - Ryan Gallagher * "Grown-Up Christmas List" - Lea Salonga * "It Feels Like Christmas"/"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Gallery Hosts Performers S Club 3 (2).jpg|S Club 3 Gab-and-Kayla-IMG_4016.jpg|Gab Pangilinan and K-La Rivera Ryan-Gallagher (2).jpg|Ryan Gallagher Lea Salonga 2.jpg|Lea Salonga Trivia * The old characters costumes will be used one more time during the parade: Mickey's 1978 costume, Donald and Daisy's 1995-2006 costumes, Pluto's 1960's-1977 costume, Clarabelle and Horace's Disney on Parade costumes, Pooh's first costume with a hunny pot on his head, a moving nose and ears, and tongue, Eeyore's 1969-1996 costume, Tigger's first costume, Baloo and King Louie's 1980's costumes sporting their TaleSpin outfits. * Rachel co-hosts with Ramon to promote the fourth season of ''Adopteez''. * Casey Uy Araw-Araw and Miranda May, despite playing major parts as hyperactive parade spectators in the Magic Kingdom and Disney Channel Studios respectively, are uncredited due to the former's last Adopteez appearance, "The End of Casey's Goofiness". Both of them appear in the Celebration Finale unit during the Disney Channel Christmas Parade. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:TV Specials Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Christmas Specials